Where my Demons Hide
by Frozenpup
Summary: Two Elsa's, One Anna. Will Pandora or Elsa win Anna over? (I'm bad at summaries xD) [Elsanna, Non-Incest, Powers, Rated M for language and if I wanna add some 'stuff', Violence.] "No matter what has happened. No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it."
1. Hello Princess

Princess Anna was currently waiting for her suitors to arrive, hearing that there was one odd-one-out in the group of them.

It was a few minutes later when a young man with black hair and dull eyes strutted into the hall. Anna thought that he had far too much pride for one man and immediatley turned him down. He left the hall in a fit of rage, having to be escorted by two guards.

After turning down so many confident men (she enjoyed breaking their egos) a young woman with black hair that was spiked upwards walked in. She didn't have too much pride in her stride, in fact it looked like she was walking normally. This intriuged Anna.

"Hello Princess," the woman greeted once she was standing in front of her. The woman took Anna's hand in her own and kissed the top of it. "You are even more beautiful in person, Princess." she praised, raising her head and showing her mischevious red eyes.

Anna blushed deeply and cleared her throat. "Uh.. Just Anna is fine," she insisted, resting her hand back down at her side. The black-haired woman grinned, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"Of course, Anna." her grin turned into a genuine smile. The king, who was standing at the doorway, saw that this was not a Prince and shook his head, stalking over to them.

"No, Anna. This suitor is not a Prince." he glared at the young woman, who just grinned right back. "The nerve of this woman," he mumbled, turning the girl around and giving her a light nudge to the door.

"Your going to regret sending me away," the girl chuckled as she neared the door. "Goodbye Anna."


	2. My New Queen

It had been 2 months since the threat, and nothing had happened. Her father, the King, merely thought it was a threat with no meaning, he thought that the woman was all bark but no bite.

But at 12:00 in one night when Anna was asleep, and she is a _deep_ sleeper, her father had been assassinated, quickly and quietly.

The hooded figure's boots thumped dully against the carpeted halls, leaving dirt trails. They found the Princess' door, went in, and took her out. Qucik and easy, especially since she wouldn't wake up to a burning fire.

The cloaked figure sits atop a large white horse and puts Anna in front of her, arms around the Princess to hold the reins. She kicked the horse and it galloped through the village, weaving through all the obsticles.

Half way through the ride Anna woke up, groaning and clawing at the person behind her. She yawned and opened her teal eyes, glacing up and gasping when she saw a hooded figure.

"W-who are you?" Anna stuttered in fear, gasping onto the cloack tighter. "What have you done with Papa!?" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could see, from the little bit of light under the hood, milky white skin that was harboring a frown.

"Can you please lighten your grip?" the voice asked, annoyed. The voice was repeating itself and skipping through words like a broken record. Like a glitch.

"U-uh, okay." Anna lightened her grip on the black cloak, furrowing her eyebrows further. "But you still haven't answered me, what have you done with Papa?"

The cloaked figure sighed, tightening their grip on the reins. "I-I.. On orders- Um..." the person couldn't find the right words, not wanting to taint the Princess' innocence.

"You what? I promise I won't get angry." and Anna was one to keep her promises, no matter how severe it may be.

"I killed him. On orders of course." the glitchy voice replied, lips formed in a tight line. The lips were the only thing Anna could see on the figure.

"You what!?" she yelled, making an echo. Now that Anna had thought about it, she didn't know where she was. She dropped the topic of her father quickly, as promised. "Um, where are we?"

"The north mountain," the glitchy voice grunted, skipping letters and repeating them all over again.

Anna frowned and turned around, looking at the snow that covered the steep hill. She looked down at the horse's neck and went to pet it, but her hand touched a cold solid.

"Is this horse made out of snow!?" she yelped, flinching from it and falling back onto the cloaked figure, sending them both over the rump of the snow creature.

The figure groaned and rubbed it's head through the hood. "I'm geting sick and tired of this thing," the glitchy voice growled, tugging down the hood of the cloak. There sat a young blonde woman with a braid flicked over her shoulder. The one thing Anna noticed were her piercing blue eyes.

"Wow," Anna gasped, sitting up from where she had landed. "Your beautiful," she commented, watching the blonde blush slightly, but it was only a second before she got up and pulled Anna up with her.

"Stay there," the girl ordered, the glitchiness hadn't left her voice. The blonde stretched her arms in front of her and snow gathered up near her fingertips, forming a snow dragon about the height of themselves.

Anna gasped and didn't notice herself being carried bridle-style onto the creature. She snapped out of her revere and turned back to the woman who had a serious look on her face.

"Hang on tightly," the woman instructed. "This thing won't show mercy." she finished, sinking her fingers into the snow. Anna copied her just before the dragon took off. The blonde woman behind her growled and tried to swat away the pigtails there were going into her face.

A few minutes while they were in the air Anna found their destination, a glowing ice castle nestled perfectly on the mountain. "You made that too?" Anna asked once the girl behind her had finally managed to tame the pigtails.

"Yes, I did," the girl confirmed, the glitchiness in her voice was somehow soothing to Anna. "I made everything inside it too," she added, retracting her fingers from the snow as the dragon landed.

The dragon melted as it touched the ground. The blonde seemed to know this and stood up before it melted, Anna on the other hand was not so lucky. "Enjoy the snow on your face?" the girl asked sarcastically, grinning as Anna shot her a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." she snapped, scrambling off of the snow. The blonde chuckled and picked Anna up bridle-style again.

"Pretend to be asleep. Don't make Pandora angry," she whispered as Anna closed her eyes and let her arms dangle in the air.

The doors of the castle swung open as they walked inside, Anna didn't have her eyes open to see any of the beautiful decorations though.

"Ah, Elsa, I see you've brought my Queen home."

* * *

**(A/N: OMFG U guys I'm so happy, this story has 5 followers! :D That may not be much to you guys but I'll be happy with whatever I can get.**

**Also, I wanna warn you guys, there will be some MAJOR plot twist in later chapters. Lot's of violence, and _maybe_ some frick-frack.**

**Stay beautiful :3**


	3. I feel like I can trust you

Anna woke up in a fluffy, warm bed. She mumbled and grasped at the empty space beside her. Only it wasn't so empty.

She sat up quickly and squeaked, looking at the person beside her. It was the black haired woman, breathing softly. Anna's ragged breathing softened slightly as she sighed, closing her eyes and wondering how she got into this mess.

One of the doors to the room opened quietly, the only thing that warned Anna that there was someone there were heels clicking against the ice. She whipped her head over to the noise and saw the blonde woman from last night with a penguin suit on.

"Princess Anna," the woman started in her glitchy voice, holding her hand out to her. "I have been ordered to show you around the castle when you arose in the morning."

Anna took the hand gratefully, noticing she was still in her dress from yesterday. "Um, thanks. But may I ask a question?" the woman nodded, folding her hands behind her. "How did you know I was awake...?" Anna asked, cautiously. Tthe blonde woman blushed and cleared her throat, not answering but walking out the door. Anna took this as an invitation to follow.

All morning she was dragged around by the woman, showing her different places in the castle and telling her where and where not to go. They finished the 'tour' at the bottom floor of the castle, next to the frozen fountain.

"What an interesting place you have here, Elsa." Anna had picked up the name by eavesdropping on their conversation last night, where the black-haired woman referred to her as 'Elsa'.

The woman only grunted in response, watching Anna sit on the edge of the fountain and gaze around the frozen room. "I am also supposed to call you 'Queen Anna'. Pandora wishes to marry you." Elsa noted, watching Anna's eyes widen in surprise. She found it quite entertaining.

"M-marry me?" Anna stuttered, watching Elsa grin at her awkwardness. "I will not be marrying anyone!"

"Good luck telling that to her, she won't listen to anything you tell her." for a second Elsa looked like she was having a flash back, but it only lasted a few seconds.

"Hm, Elsa did you hear anything about me while I was still in Arendelle?" she asked, wishing to change the subject.

"Yes, I heard that you liked to cause mischief," she answered, blank faced.

"Very good, now, what do you think she would do if I told her a lie, like, I'm marrying you?" Anna asked cheekily, she knew it wasn't true but it might be funny.

"She'd kill me and lock you up, trying to make you fall in love with her." Elsa replied seriously, never flinching. Although she had a small blush on her face.

"Wow really?" Anna asked, surprised.

"Yes really, now if you have no more questions I think I'll take my leave." Elsa turned and began to climb the staircase, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why do you an Pandora look so similar?" Anna asked, watching Elsa's blank face for a moment.

A lot of things happened in those few seconds. Elsa's eye's shone the same red hue of Panadora's own, and her canine teeth grew in length. But that was only for a few seconds.

"Come to my room and I will tell you, I feel like I can trust you."

**(A/N: Hey guys, I'll be trying to update this story as soon as I can :D Also, should I put some frick-frack in this story? Just a warning, it will be my very first scene of that so yeah XD**


	4. Love and Desire

Elsa led Anna into her room. It was made out of ice, like all of the castle. The bed was the only thing that wasn't made of ice, and by golly; it was way comfier than her kingdom's beds.

"Where do I start?" Elsa asked, burying her face in her hands and sitting herself onto her bed next to the Princess.

"How about the start?" Anna suggested, putting a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa nodded folding her hands on her lap. "When I was a few years younger, around 21, I was, well... _Infatuated_ with you. Can we just call it that?" when a blushing Anna nodded in confirmation she continued. "Alright. Well, I was kind of fueled by desire and it was really annoying; thinking about you all the time, wanting to touch and love you. But you were so far away. So I found a spell book in a small village I visited, it had a bunch of really good and useful spells inside. There was one where it could take your desire away and just leave pure love behind, so of course I _had _to use it. Alas, when I did it made a copy of me filled with desire and a pinch of love and devotion. So as I am here, made of love, Pandora is technically me, filled with desire."

Anna coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck. "So is there any way you can reverse the spell?"

"I had looked, but there was nothing. I'm sorry. I'm sure you're disguated with me right now." Elsa sighed and placed her hands on her face once again.

"No, no I'm not disgusted... I think it's really sweet." Anna smiled and placed a kiss to Elsa's cheek. The blonde blushed and placed her hand onto her red cheek and smiled back.

"Anna!? Where is she!?"

**(A/N: OMFG YOU GUYS THIS STORY HAS 14 FOLLOWERS U DONT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM!**

**Stay beautiful u dudes and dudettes ;)**


	5. Pandora

Elsa and Anna slipped out of the blonde's room quietly, not wanting Pandora to jump to _conclusions_.

"Ah, there you are. You had me so worried." Pandora gasped once she found them, clinging to Anna like a lifeline. Then she saw Elsa. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I was showing Anna around the castle, like you ordered." she deadpanned. On the inside, she was terrified, but she wouldn't let Anna see.

"That's _Queen Anna_ to you," Pandora growled, shoving Anna behind her and standing protectively in front of her, as if Elsa would try something.

"You need not get over-protective, Pandora. I won't try anything. Well, at least nothing to Anna." Elsa growled back. Anna looked at the two and thought it was like Elsa looking in a mirror in some ways. They had the same facial structure, same nose and same eye shape.

"You wouldn't have the guts to overthrow me," Pandora's lips curled back in a snarl. Anna remembered the sharp canines that Elsa bore for a few seconds. These were identical.

Elsa scoffed and brushed past Pandora, purposely butting their shoulders together with such strength that Pandora hissed in pain. Anna turned around and watched Elsa stalk out the door silently.

"What was that about!?" Anna snapped at Pandora, angry with her for insulting her new friend. Pandora turned to her with a smirk, grabbing her wrist and pulling her body flush against her own.

"Dearest Anna, you need to be stricter with Elsa. She can't feel anything but love for you, surely she has no other feelings." Pandora chuckled, making Anna gasp. Tthe ginger pulled away from the black-haired woman and dusted herself off.

"Elsa _does _have other feelings, like you do. I bet you have more feelings than desire and love," Anna mumbled, making her way down the stairs. Half way down Pandora decided to latch herself to Anna, almost making her trip.

"Where are you going?" Pandora asked, taking a firm grip on Anna's wrist.

"I'm going to look for Elsa," she answered, pulling her wrist from Pandora's grip.

The black-haired woman snorted and turned to go back up the stairs. "Call me when you get back, oh, and I don't want you near Elsa anymore. She's trying to steal you from me,"

Anna left the palace and mumbled, "Yeah sure. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around."

**(A/N: Okay so this chapter is short, but I decided to give Pandora an appearance because, c'mon, she's a main character! Can't neglect those. Also, where has Elsa gone? Will Anna find her? WHY IS PANDORA SO SEDUCTIVE!?**


End file.
